


[冬铁]《双重意外》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 冬铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 冬铁。2333Fo贺文。是@清潞微澜的梗走向2💜被动木仓交，诱铁预警。“我总该做些你意料之外的事情吧？Stark。”





	[冬铁]《双重意外》

Bucky蹲在酒店楼顶，将自己隐藏在夜色里。他压着耳机静静听着，提前安在房间里的监听器正常工作，情报无误，入住这间客房的人是Stark。  
收拾行李的声响结束后，紧接着是谈论公事的通话。Tony入住时就已经是十一点多，通话一直持续到零点过后才结束。他换了个姿势活动了筋骨，继续耐心等待着。通话结束后一切陷入沉寂，他转换了蹲姿准备着行动，脚步声却突然响起。  
从那声响Bucky推测他在房间里来回踱步，应当是在焦虑。他在焦虑什么Bucky不知道也不关心，他静静听着脚步声急促而持续不停，终于停下来时是伴着电话等待接通的提示音。  
在吩咐安保尽快赶来之后Tony松了口气，衣物摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣响了一阵后是关门声，接着就传来隔了一扇门听起来发闷的水声。Bucky皱了皱眉。事发突然，他没想到Tony会突然要求加强安保，而从谈话里可以听出安保人员将在十五分钟后赶到。  
十五分钟，说长不长，说短不短。十五分钟足够他暗杀Stark并安全脱身，计划已经被打乱，容不得再一次的错误。  
水声很快的停了，再响起的水声微弱了许多，Bucky猜测他在洗漱。趁此机会他快速按照原定计划进入Tony的房间，埋伏在浴室门口。  
他看到Tony的身影靠近了浴室门，门把手被握住转动。他蹲在一旁蓄势待发，肌肉鼓胀紧绷着，随时可以暴起将Stark击杀。  
门开了，先出现的却不是Tony，而是他手上的枪。他穿着浴袍身上泛着水汽而手枪明显已经上膛，他看着Bucky挑了挑眉：“把刀放下。”  
Bucky举起一只手，另一只手慢慢将手中的匕首放在地面上。他听着Tony的呼吸与心跳，在判定他最放松的那一刻手按在地上将自己撑起直接将他手中的枪踢飞，接着快速起身与他过招。  
论拳脚，Tony绝对是敌不过Bucky的。勉强应了几拳后就节节败退，Bucky攻势凶猛可他后撤的速度也不慢，如此往来几个回合他腿被床沿一绊就往后摔去，这意外却正和他意，他攥住Bucky的领子将他拉了下来，杀手重心不稳被这一拉拉下去，辛亏他反应够快双手撑在了床上才没有压在他身上，气氛一瞬间由剑拔弩张转为暧昧。  
火药味几乎一点不剩，Bucky不由得愣住，摸不清此刻是什么情况。Tony松开攥着他领子的手看着他笑起来眨了眨眼睛，Bucky刚被眼波攻击就被翻了个身的Tony压在了下方。他想要起身却被Tony用食指点在了胸口，那根手指似乎力抵千钧，他被按回床上。  
火药味至此一点不剩。Bucky不懂事情为什么会是这个走向，他觉得自己不对劲，他像是被下了咒一样身体不受自己掌控。十分钟早就到了，敲门声没有响起，安保人员根本没来。  
Tony的手指捏着他下巴，左右摆了摆审视一般看着他。他镇静自若的好像只穿了个浴袍跨坐在杀手身上的不是自己一样，场面倒更像是打炮前对于对方的审视。  
“你知道我的计划？”Bucky喉结动了动，打破了不同寻常的沉默。他看着垂着眼睛看他的男人，他眼里似乎敛着星光。  
“你不该听他的话把计划报备给他的。”Tony摇了摇头，松开捏着他下巴的手按在他腹部，来回摸着的动作像极了吃豆腐的流氓，面上却是无比正经。“你们的联络没有一点安全性，突破防护监控你们的通讯Jar没费多少力气。”  
“房间号码是我自己泄露的，你以为就凭Anderson能够知道我的行程？”他嗤了一声，“军火生意没抢到就雇佣杀手来杀我，真是白活这几十年了。”  
Bucky这才知道，生意人只是Tony在外的保护人设，实际上灰色地带他也有涉及。就目前形势来看，Tony没有要对他动手的打算。他冷着脸正要开口，就被Tony抢了先：“说真的，Anderson的酬劳能有我开的高？至于职业道德这方面我听说你风评不错，不如我先做掉Anderson？”  
“都是雇佣，不如接受我的雇佣。”他挑了挑眉，将Bucky的手拉过来按在自己浴袍的带子上，刻意的动了动身子在他胯部磨蹭几下。听到Bucky加重的呼吸他得意的勾了勾嘴角，俯身拇指压在他嘴唇上抚了抚：“薪金绝对让你满意，只不过这个雇佣是长期雇佣。平时没有什么管束你想做什么就做什么，只要不暴露身份...”  
他压下去在他耳旁吹了口气：“你就是想在会议桌上操我都行。”  
Bucky深呼吸一口气，心跳不受控制的越来越快。身上坐着的这人太懂得如何调控男人的心思，他轻而易举的掌控了他的欲望。“你平常也是这样对待其他来杀你的人的？”他抬眼看他，手上攥着他的浴袍带子将它拉了开来，手从敞开的浴袍里摸进去按在他的后腰。  
Tony喘了一口气，磨蹭着他硬起的下身：“你是例外。如果今天晚上来的是其他人，他现在已经死了。”  
“包括那通要求调来安保的电话，我要是不打那通电话，就没办法逼你提前动手了。你肯定要等我睡着之后再动手，那可不是我想要的场景。”他轻笑着低头下去亲了亲他的下巴，Bucky翻身将他压在身下，不客气的堵住了他的嘴唇。  
“我还以为你是极端禁欲根本不懂这些事情的那一类。”两唇分开时Tony凑上去咬了一口他的喉结：“吻技不错。”  
  
他对Bucky实在是满意的不行。前戏做的顺顺畅畅，他硬的直流水。他没想到Bucky的技术这么好，扩张时立刻就找到了那地方，激的他弓起腰腿不由自主的缠在了他腰上。“可以了...”他夹着他的腰催促。  
手指撤去，抵上来的却不是那家伙。他疑惑的往下一看，就看到床上落着几颗卸下的子弹，抵在自己穴口的是枪管。  
他没想到Bucky路子这么野，骂了句脏话他撑着身子想要避开，却被Bucky压着拉开了双腿不许他跑。  
“我总该做些你意料之外的事情吧？Stark。”Bucky拇指抚弄着他大腿内侧那块敏感又柔软的皮肤，缓慢的将枪管插入。穴肉不管来的是什么，紧紧裹住它往里拖，几乎没有耗时间来适应。  
Tony艰难的喘息着，震惊与羞耻极快的消退了，剩余的只有从身体深处泛出的不满足。Bucky没有折磨他太久，枪管从穴口抽出时带出些液体，上面已经湿淋淋的全是水光。  
头部抵在穴口磨蹭了几下，接着Bucky按着他的腰一下子将自己完全撞进去，好巧不巧抵在那点上。Tony叫了一声，性器颤颤巍巍直立着，顶端溢出水来。  
Bucky俯身堵住他的嘴唇，双腿跪在床上便于使力，箍牢了他的腰固定住他。穴肉兴奋的缠缚上来裹着Bucky往里拖，每次进出抽插都是紧密的摩擦过去。Tony喘着气身子不住的发颤，他攀着Bucky的肩颈双腿盘着他的腰，交合处贴合的紧密无缝。  
他捧着Bucky的头在床头灯昏暗的光下描摹着他的眉眼。长年一人独行，刃口舔血，他眉眼间的冷意如雪山上经年不化的寒冰。此刻灯光是温暖的鹅黄，照在他面上让他显得温和了许多，最起码比起他看到的照片要更有温度。  
情事是火热的，唇齿间的交缠与肉体上的交缠一样让人不经意的沉醉其中，心旌摇晃。Tony喘着气哑声喊着他的名字，他们之间肉体的契合度高的吓人，Tony脑子一片混沌，无意识的抬头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Bucky没有出声，只有喘息急促而粗重，彰显着他此刻有多激动。他托着Tony臀部让他坐起又喊着自己性器再度坐下去，性器进到很深的地方。Tony不由自主的伸手按在自己腹部，身体起落间似乎能感受到腹部因性器顶进身体里而出现的凸起。  
这一晚两人都有些放纵，在床上换了几个姿势后转移位置进了浴室，Tony趴在浴缸里被Bucky掐着腰再度操进去。直到天蒙蒙亮一切才结束，Tony眼睛一闭直直昏睡过去。  
  
要比心思深沉，Bucky就远敌不过Tony了。欲擒故纵，时不时的给几颗糖，又利用他人给Bucky喂一口柠檬。他被Tony抓的死死的，从雇佣关系时不时的打上一炮彻底转变，被牢牢绑死，就是后话了。  
  
  
  
  
  
[END]


End file.
